Death Still Follows Me
by CheekyEskimo
Summary: The war is finally over but Harry hasn't truly won. Hunted by the new Minister of Magic, Harry leaves for a new life in America. Will a new job and a new family be what he needs to find happiness again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Death Still Follows Me**

The war was over, the Dark Lord had been defeated, and the wizarding world was finally safe. Everyone had begun to celebrate the dawning of a new age. They buried the dead and cherished the few that had survived. No side was safe from loss, even death eaters have family. However, away from the celebrations, on a small swing set in a desolate park sat one young man who wasn't celebrating the end of the war. This man was the Saviour of the Wizarding World; The Chosen One; The Boy Who Lived. But none of that mattered now, the war was over, he could finally be 'Just…Harry', right? Harry wasn't sure what he would do now, he had lost everyone. The Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Luna, Neville…all gone. What would he do now that he was the only one left?

A sudden pop alerted Harry of another wizard apparating into the area. He slowly slid his wand into his hand and listened to the approaching footsteps. As the stranger got closer Harry spun around with his wand aimed neatly at the crook of, Kingsley Shackelbolt's neck.

"Whoa Harry, it's just me!" cried Kingsley.

"Sorry, reflexes you know." Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"Harry, I'm sorry to do this to you after everything that's happened over the past few days but I have something very important to tell you." Kingsley looked very serious and Harry new that he wouldn't be free to live his life anytime soon. Harry dreaded the answer but asked, "What is it this time?"

"It isn't good Harry and I'm doing my best to stop it."

"Just tell me, please; don't you think leaving me in the dark has done enough damage?"

Harry had to give him credit; Kingsley did look at him with an apology in his eyes, that wouldn't bring his loved ones back though.

"It's the minister; I overheard him and his daughter talking about your wedding."

"But I'm not getting married." Harry was fairly confused at this point; his brain couldn't take much more of this.

"Exactly! Minister Smith has decided that you are to marry his daughter Penelope."

"But…who's Penelope?" Harry was beyond confused now. He didn't want to get married, he wanted to be free to mourn and live.

"I know you do, and that's why we need to get you away from here." Harry hadn't realised he'd said that last thought out loud.

"How are we going to do that when everyone knows who I am in Britain?" It wouldn't work, the minister would find him, and why did it matter so much that he leave so suddenly. "Kingsley, can't we just explain to him why I can't marry his daughter?"

"Harry, he doesn't just want you as a son-in-law, if you marry Penelope and you die all your money and possessions will go to them."

"Oh…" What was it about him that made people so hell bent on killing him? Death seemed to follow him where ever he went and he was getting sick of it.

"Harry I have a plan, and I'm hopeful that you'll like it." Kingsley said, and although the topic of conversation was serious he had a glimmer of mischief and giddiness in his eyes.

"Kingsley, as long as it gets me far away from here then I know I'll love it." Harry was sick of people trying to use him. Just this once, couldn't he live his own life?

"I have a cousin, she lives in America. Her parents are from a long line of squibs on my mother's side, so she knows all about the wizarding world." Kingsley sounded so excited that Harry couldn't do anything but smile, even though he didn't really want to go and be a burden on someone he didn't know, it seemed like the only option he had. While Harry had been thinking Kingsley had still been talking, all about his cousin who lived in America. Harry was slightly worried, now he was being sent off to live with someone who he knew nothing about. Harry attempted to interrupt Kingsley to find out about this mysterious cousin. However Kingsley didn't stop. Instead he slowed down and his tone slanted towards the melancholy.

"I was talking to her the other day to, well, say goodbye just in case I didn't make it, and I got to thinking that it would be nice just to get away. So what do you think?" Kingsley finished looking at Harry expectantly.

"Uh, what do I think of what?" Harry looked so lost and confused. In that moment Kingsley realised that this strong solider was really just a child forced to grow up long before his time.

"Oh Harry, I'm going to send you to America! You'll act as a muggle, you'll travel, you'll learn, and most importantly Harry, you'll live."

Harry didn't know how long he'd be hiding for, how long he would be on his own. But getting away from here, from the wizarding world, it sounded brilliant. So naturally, all Harry could do was smile.


	2. Three years later

**AN: Just a few things before the story, please read them they have some info on what will be in the story.**

**1. Yes my story may appear similar to some like, "Yanked from the UK" by Moriaty's Minion (Which I strongly recommend reading because it is Awesome!) and that's because that is were I found my inspiration to write this story. It isn't exactly the same because that would be plagiarism but I like Moriaty's Minion's style and ideas and gathered my own from that. So please no flames about my story being like someone else's because chances are I've read it too and liked it so much it inspired me. I can guarantee my main plot and the ending will be completely different. So yeah, not trying to steal or copy anyone's stories. **

**2. This will be SLASH, nothing explicit but Harry will end up with a guy. Don't like that? Stop reading. I don't mind. There is a poll, for those of you who do like that, on my profile to vote for who you would like Harry to be with because I am undecided.**

**3. I tried to make Harry becoming a forensic anthropologist as believable as I could, so just go with it. :D**

**4. This story will be set in Season 4. Harry will be the only intern because I really don't like Daisy and I couldn't be bothered to put the others in. Sorry!**

**5. The characters may appear OOC but it's my story, I can write it however I want.**

**6. And yes this will involve the Deathly Hallows but my own take on it. WOOO Creative License!**

**7. I hope you like this chapter and want to keep reading despite my rant. I'm sorry but I just wanted to be clear. Anyway, Onwards! **

* * *

It had been three years since Harry had left England and the wizarding world. After dabbling in many fields of study for half a year and enjoying numerous American sites along the way, Harry finally settled down in a field that he never expected, forensic anthropology.

Harry had faced so much death through his lifetime, he guessed he just couldn't ever leave it behind. Upon starting a course he found he had an outstanding knack for it and was given the chance to excel his other classmates and was now nearly finished his advanced course. However he was faced with a problem. He needed to do an internship in order to complete the requirements needed to become a fully-fledged forensic anthropologist. He wasn't worried about the timing he still had quite a few years before he achieved his doctorate, it was more that he wasn't sure he could work with people again.

In his monthly letter to Kingsley, muggle post in order to deflect any suspicion, Harry voiced his concerns. Kingsley's swift reply had only said; 'Don't worry about a thing. You still have a while before you need to get an internship. You never know, something just might come up.'

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kingsley's letter and Harry was sitting in a park feeding leftover crumbs from his lunch to the pigeons. When someone sat down beside him it took all his control not to whip out the elder wand.

Despite attempting many times to get rid of the Deathly Hallows they kept coming back and being unable to use his holly and phoenix feather wand, as the Minister had a trace on it, Harry was left with no other choice. Not that Harry did a lot of magic these days anyway, but he felt too vulnerable without a wand strapped to his specially made wrist holster. On a positive note, the elder wand was certainly happy, if the constant warmth radiating from it was any sign. Stupid, smug wand.

* * *

Harry turned his attention back to the pigeons, assuming that the person who had sat down beside him was just resting. Moody would have smacked him in the head and shouted 'Constant Vigilance!' As not a minute later the lady, as it turned out, tapped him on the shoulder. Later he would completely deny that he squealed like a girl.

"Kingsley told me you were jumpy; I didn't mean to scare you." The lady, who apparently knew Kingsley, was beautiful with dark skin and smart eyes. The way her hair was up in a bun reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall.

Harry remained silent and watchful, he had had one to many death eaters use his friends to get to him; that's what he got for being the boy-who-lived he supposed.

"Kingsley also said that you wouldn't trust me straight away." She started again, "So he gave me this and told me to tell you that 'the Phoenix' master had style' I have no idea what that means but I would like to get on with why I'm here so if you wouldn't mind?" She held out a folded piece of parchment.

Harry reached out, subtly waving his hand over the note and checking for any spells with his wand that was hidden up his sleeve. It was just a precaution, for only Kingsley used that phrase to secure his identity; he would never forget when Dumbledore burst out of his office in flames.

Accepting the letter Harry opened it to reveal another obscure note. This one simply said, 'I told you a solution would present itself.' Kingsley was becoming more and more like Dumbledore as the years past and Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Safe in the knowledge that the lady before him had been sent by his friend, Harry smiled and spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry, Kingsley didn't mention you were coming to see me, or who you are, or why it is you're here." He smiled sheepishly.

"Yes that does sound like my cousin. I'm Doctor Camille Saroyan head of the Forensic Anthropology Department at the Jeffersonian Institute." She smiled and offered her hand.

"Harrison Blitz," he says as he takes her hand "so your Kingsley's cousin, he's very fond of you."

"Yes, we are very close, we tell each other everything." She stated with a very pointed look.

Harry laughs, he should have known she would be as smart as she looked.

"Then you should call me Harry, I don't really like Harrison, it was Kingsley's idea."

"Cam, I don't really like Camille very much either, but only when we aren't at work."

"Of course…. Wait, what?" Harry wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"I've been looking for someone to intern in the department under Doctor Temperance Brennan and Kingsley recommended you, he said you are the top of your class."

"Well um, yes, I suppose." Despite everything he'd been through Harry still wasn't very comfortable when people complimented him.

"I hope you will accept, my bosses want me to hire someone soon." Cam looked disgruntled as she said this. Harry sat there, staring at Cam, this would solve his problem but could he work in a team again.

"So let me get this straight, I would be working at the Jeffersonian and learning from the esteemed Doctor Temperance Brennan."

"Yes" she replied bluntly.

"Of course I will accept." Harry beamed, maybe he could do this after all.


End file.
